


hope

by valkyeet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harper McIntyre Week 2019, deserves the world, love her so much, the most underappreciated character of the entire show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: She’s never had much hope. The ark takes and takes and takes from everyone on it and when it gave her an opportunity, she took it. But she never hoped that it would last, so she stole food. She learns what disappointment looked like and what a shock lash felt like.





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> i've loved the 100 for a long time but i think this is the first time i've posted anything from the 100 but its harper's week and she deserves all the love in the world. this is real short but i'm proud of it and i hope you all love it.

She’s never had much hope. The ark takes and takes and takes from everyone on it and when it gave her an opportunity, she took it. But she never hoped that it would last, so she stole food. She learns what disappointment looked like and what a shock lash felt like. 

She’s never had much hope. She wasn’t put in solitary, which she figured was just because they couldn’t spare the rooms for petty thieves. But when the ark took them and threw them on the ground without resources, she learned to adapt. She learns what happiness looked like. 

She’s never had much hope. The mountain men took them and gave the chocolate cake. She believed in them for while. But then chocolate cake turned into bone marrow extractions. She learns that the ground can’t be trusted. 

She’s never had much hope. She makes it out of the mountain. But Clarke leaves, Pike reveals his fascist side and Bellamy loses her respect. She learns that the ground changes people and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

She’s never had much hope. Everyone picks a side. But the side with the chip learns hope and she doesn’t trust the idea of hope enough to join them. She learns that people will do anything for a sense of security. 

She’s never had much hope. The world starts to come to an end again and Jasper goes down with a group of the original delinquents and she almost joined. But Monty pulls her back from the edge. She learns that the struggles of the past stay regardless of how far she runs away from them. 

She’s never had much hope. They make it to the sky. But there’s always the thought of close impending doom again; how will they make it back down? She learns the silence between moments. 

She’s never had much hope. They find Clarke on the ground along with an insane butterfly princess. But stuff has changed and she no longer knows where she fits in society. She learns her existence is always changing and she has to adapt with it. 

She learns her hope while straddling Monty in bed. His back resting against the headboard, her hands cup his face and she bends down to kiss him. There’s nothing on her mind except the love of her life, the source of happiness in her world. 

His back arches as he reaches up to meet her in the kiss and she smiles into it. 

He murmurs into her hair later that he loves her and she rolls over to tell him she loves him too.

The truest form of hope enters her life with the cries of Jordan Jasper Green and Harper learns that she did have hope all along, only that it went by the name of Monty Green.


End file.
